The study aims to develop new magnetic resonance methods to evaluate MS. The data may provide information useful in sub-categorizing MR-identified lesions into primarily demyelinating or primarily edematous or gliotic. These lesions will be compared with the clinical data to understand the relationship between clinical signs and symptoms and the appearance, persistence, or disappearance of MS lesions on MR.